The present invention relates generally to a stock cart used for accommodating and conveying a number of wound magnetic tape units. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improvement in a stock cart in which a number of wound magnetic tape units are displaceably accommodated in such a manner that a predetermined length of magnetic tape is wound around each hub.
A magnetic tape to be loaded into various kinds of magnetic tape cassettes in a wound state has been hitherto produced in such a manner that a magnetic tape web having a magnetic layer formed on the surface of a wide flexible band-shaped supporting medium (web) is first cut into plural magnetic tapes each having a predetermined width by rotationally driving a slitter. Thereafter, each magnetic tape is conveyed in the form of a wound magnetic tape unit having a predetermined length of magnetic tape wound around a hub. The magnetic layer on each magnetic tape is then subjected to other required processing steps, and the resultant magnetic tape is finally loaded into the magnetic tape cassettes in a wound state.
With respect to a wound magnetic tape unit produced in the above-described manner, since undesirable distortions in the winding state of each magnetic tape can occur due to vibration or shock, and since the magnetic tape can be deformed or damaged by collision with other objects, the wound magnetic tape units are often transported while individually received in a cushioning case molded of a foamed polystyrol resin, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model No. 38024/1986.
With respect to a cushioning case molded of a foamed polystyrol resin, however, there is a problem in that not only is a complicated packing operation required, but also a disassembly operation must be performed because a plurality of cushioning cases, each having a wound magnetic tape unit received therein, are usually packed in a larger cardboard box and then bound with a binding band prior to conveyance of the wound magnetic tape units. Another problem is that a large space is occupied by many cushioning cases when they are stored in an empty state after completion of use. In addition, when the cushioning cases are to be disposed of after use, there is an industrial waste problem because the cases are molded of a foamed polystyrol resin.
In view of the aforementioned problems, proposals have been made with respect to an accommodating cart or an accommodating container as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Models Nos. 55155/1984 and 45623/1989. According to the prior approaches, the accommodating cart or accommodating container is constructed such that a plurality of horizontally extending support members are arranged so as to allow each support member to support a plurality of wound magnetic tape units thereon in a suspended state in a coaxial relationship with the forward end of the support member inserted into the center hole of the hub of each wound magnetic tape unit. In this arrangement, the wound magnetic tape units are protected against the above-described problems.
However, with respect to the conventional accommodating cart or accommodating container constructed such that a plurality of wound magnetic units are supported while each support member is inserted through the hub of the wound magnetic tape units, since the wound magnetic tape units cannot be removed from the corresponding support member unless the outer peripheral surface of each wound magnetic tape unit is held in the operator's hand, there is a problem in that the surface of the magnetic tape can be damaged by such contact, and moreover the winding state of each magnetic tape unit can be undesirably distorted.